Collide
by The real Monkey chan
Summary: The time has come for Marcy to return to wonderland, but there is just one problem, she doesn't want to go let alone remember the time she spent there. For 5 years of her life she has suppressed Nightmare's connection and memories of wonderland, but when a connection is finally made, will wonderland heal her? Or just break her? Sequel to Unexpected Girl
1. Marceline, come back to Wonderland

**Collide**

* * *

Summary: The time has come for Marcy to return to wonderland, but there is just one problem, she doesn't want to go let alone remember the time she spent there. For 5 years of her life she has suppressed Nightmare's connection and memories of wonderland, but when a connection is finally made, will wonderland heal her? Or just break her?

* * *

**A/N: **MARCY IS BACK! Yeah sorry to keep you guys waiting, I've just made sure to plan this well, you know reason why in wonderland, how she got there and stuff. Well i won't keep you waiting, go ahead and read, and review...if you want, you know just to tell me what you thought of it...

* * *

After Alice had left Wonderland, wonderland focused on the next foreigner Marcy. As Wonderland was an opposite world of the world which the foreigner came from, wonderland modernized bringing new equipment to help detect when a move would happen and what areas would move. Other modern equipment was added to wonderland – computers (that includes laptops), cell phones, game consoles, tvs, internet, there was also more modern weapons added to the world of course this caused a lot more war and deaths.

Most wonderlanders had accepted the big change of their world, but there were some (i.e. Julius) who rejected it completely (well till the coffee shops were added then the clockmaker was happy), some it took more time others to adjust to this change such as Peter, he was so used to order of things of how they were that changing all of a sudden was hard for him, but knowing it was for Marcy, he made do with it and forced himself to accept it.

…

{Wonderland – Clover Tower}

It was a busy morning in the country of Clover, a move was happening soon and needed repairs to the tower of Clover needed to be done, as well as some adjustments had to be made to house all the role holders for the meetings that would be taking place there.

Gray Ringmarc the lizard and caretaker subordinate of Nightmare the leader of Clover, stands over the monitors showing the town of clover and heart along with frequencies that caused the moves, "hmm from this frequencies it seems that the tower is going to Heart this year, and leaving the Clock tower and Hatter Estate will be moving" the tall navy haired man says flicking through channels. With a large sigh and a ruffle of the back of his head, the lizard moves away from his table, "it would be best to prepare rooms for the residents of those territories" he suggests to himself as he heads for the door of his office.

…

{Outside World}

A young sandy blond; Marceline Rouge, steps from her car, followed by a large golden dog with a blue collar round his neck. The blonde's blue orbs gaze up at the three story mansion she stands in front, "we're home Roosevelt" she says to her patting his head and trots with the K-9 up the white stone steps, she presses a button causing a ring to echo inside the manor, but also knocks against one of the large white oak doors.

A oldish looking butler open the doors with a warm and welcoming smile, "Wilson!" the blond greets hugging the man, "it's good to have you home Miss Marcy" the butler bows, "how was the business trip to German?" Wilson asks opening the door wider for Marcy to enter. "Well I guess you could say, the Schleich manager of the headquarters was quite loud and rude in some ways, commenting how I was girl and unfit to run my father's company, but nonetheless I managed to get a deal with the owner of the company to have them produce some of the Rouge toy line of animal toy range as well as some of a toy car models, only the German models of course" she replies crossing her arms with a sour expression.

The butler smiles "well at least you got business done…" he replies stroking the golden retriever, "your mother is in the garden" Wilson says standing and began to lead the way.

"Mrs Diana your daughter has returned home" The butler announces bowing to his mistress who stands with a bright smile. "Oh Marceline!" Diana cheers kissing her daughter's cheek, "why didn't you call you were coming home?" the brunette asks sitting back in her chair with the blond next to her, "I thought I'd surprise you!" Marcy replies stroking Roosevelt's head. "Well consider me surprised! How did the business go?" the blonde's mother asks eagerly, "got Schleich to produce toy animals and toy cars, German models of course" "oh darling that's fantastic! Your father would be so proud of you right now" Diana says softly stroking Marcy's cheek, "I know I am" she adds kissing her daughter's forehead.

It had been 5 years since Franklin Rouge had passed away, it was the day of his and Diana's youngest daughter; Alicia's birth. Franklin and Marcy had arrived 5 minutes after her birth, but after entering the hospital Franklin had collapsed, dead. The doctor's had said he had a blood clot in his brain, and during getting out of the car he had bumped his head causing the clot to burst, killing. A day which was meant for joy was then tainted by tragedy.

Marcy stared over at the Conrad Ferdinand Meyer a pink rose in the garden, it was planted in memory of Franklin. "Wilson will you prepare some tea for me and Marcy please" Diana asks the butler, "then you can tell me all about your travels to Germany and give gifts too, you did get gifts?" Marcy giggles and nods, "In my car" the blond replies standing but is quickly knocked down by her younger brother and sister.

"MARCY!" the pair scream in unison, the young adult laughs and ruffles their hair, Alicia looked up with a large smile and her blue orbs open wide, she was the spitting image of Marcy when she was 5, but Alicia would always dress as a princess as that was a dream. Lucas looks up with his emerald eyes wide and full of excitement, "We missed you big sis!" they scream in unison again, the elder sibling giggles hugging her brother and sister, "I missed you too, my little Prince and Princess!" Marcy replies kissing their heads.

…

{Dream realm – wonderland}

"The connection has been made" The floating Nightmare announces to Peter, white rabbit, before him. The white rabbit wears an excited childish grin, his cheeks flush pink and his red eyes sparkle.

"Marcy...Finally you'll return" he whispers clenching his fists close to his chest thinking of the young child that once roamed wonderland.

"Peter hurry, I cannot keep the connection between this world and hers for long Peter hurry up and bring her back" the incubus informs with a serious look, the white rabbit eared man smiles softly and nods, "of course I'm excited to see Marcy-" the prime minister is cut off by the voice of a cheeky cat.

"Hey! No fair, no fair that you always get the foreigner rabbit!" Boris snaps with his hands on his hips and a glare directed at Peter.

"What are you doing here cat?!" the white rabbit snaps with anger covering his face, the Cheshire cat grins widely then shots a glance to the floating and smirking incubus.

"I invited him here" the grey haired man replies, "I thought it would be interesting to see a race for the foreigner for a change, you know to make it more entertaining" he snickers at the anger in the minister's face.

"grr damn!..." Peter then smirks smugly at the cat "but how do you intend to travel there and back? I have the rabbit holes you must have your own means of transport, yes?"

Boris returns the smug smirk "of course I do, you didn't think that door on the figurine was just for decoration did you" the Cheshire cat and caterpillar together at the white rabbit's reaction.

"Damn I leave right away!" Peter then disappears from the dream realm leaving the incubus and Cheshire cat to talk alone.

"Aren't you going to leave too? If you don't hurry he'll beat you to Marcy"

…

{Peter}

I crawl from my rabbit hole in the familiar garden I was in 14 years ago. In my rabbit form I hop gently across the garden and smile gently, the grass was soft like back then and this smelt just as good, BUT I am not a wild animal as I was not back then.

Getting a good distance from my hole I turn back and stare up, the tree house was still there perched in the tree like it was back then, but now it showed age and slight decay and didn't show signs that it had been used in a long time, but one thing that did catch my eye and pained me. All the gifts from wonderland, were in the tree house with dust covering them. My ears drop and I frown _has my Marcy forgotten me? _I ask myself hooping slowly towards the mansion, "I still remember" I whisper standing on my back legs straight sticking my nose high in the air and sniff, Dog! The first thing I smelt, I hate dogs not as much as that mangy at Boris, but they're not my favourite animal.

I sniff again, roses, a strong scent of roses there must be some planted here. I sniff once more. _Marcy…_I cautiously follow her scent into the mansion's main garden pushes my head through a bush to spy the unexpected girl, now a beautiful young adult. She did not resemble the old self in which Dee and Dum had shown me all those years ago, she was ever lovelier. Her sandy blond hair was tied into a bun onto of her head, her frame was thin and shapely that it would, dare I say it, put Alice's figure to shame, she wore a pair of dark demine skinny jeans, black tank top, a cream and black stripped long cardigan, and a pair of black pumps. Her makeup was done in a way that it appeared natural no dark or hot colours on her face, beside the peach pink lip gloss on her plump lips that shined. I look over her figure once more as Dee and Dum.

A thick blush spreads across my face, I wanted her now, I wanted to snatch her up and run away t wonderland but she wasn't sleeping so couldn't take her even if the connection had been made, why did it wok like that, I don't know?

"WOOF!" I flinch and freeze at the loud noise I hear, I stare frozen at the large golden creature now above me breathing heavily, its breath smelt callous that my fur began to stand on end. "Roosevelt what you found boy?!" Marcy calls standing, I slowly back away and look round for a way to escape, but the dog had fully towered me pinning me to the ground.

The golden mutt sniffs me heavily, shoving his nose into my face making me terrible with fright and disgust, "Hey Roosevelt-" I look up with hopeful eyes to my Marcy above me, but I frown as she doesn't see me, alas she cannot see me not till she has fallen into a slumber and a connection between our worlds is made. "Shoo!" I raise my brow, "I said Shoo!" I smile widely seeing her shoo me, "Roosevelt Shoo away!" she demands pulling the dog by the collar and shoving him off to chase her siblings. Her sapphire eyes land on me with fright and concern, "it's impossible you shouldn't be here you're not….you're not real..." she whispers kneeling down to me as her breath becomes shaky as she trembles. "M-Marcy-" I start but the sandy blond cuts me off with angry and sadness in her eyes and voice, "Don't!" she snaps I lower my head and ears, what did I do wrong?

She reaches into her cardigan pocket and pulls out a tube of pills, she takes the topper off as she stands returning to her mother as she takes two pill into her palm then returns the tube to her pocket, her mother gives her a look of concern and strokes the blonde's face letting her take the pills and sends her inside.

What has happened to you Marcy?

…

{Dream realm – Wonderland}

Boris looks down with sorrow in his golden eyes, "so that's why she doesn't want to remember…" the cat starts stroking his purple-pink hair back, he then shove his hands into his back hoodie pockets, "poor girl, no wonder she couldn't stand to see Peter" he adds staring up at the floating incubus. "Yes, which means you have an advantage in this game" Nightmare smirks with his pipe in his hand, the Cheshire cat nods "yeah… but would it be a good idea for her to return Nightmare? I mean after all that's happened to her I think I would be best if we did what she wanted and just let her forget" the incubus sighs a smoke cloud after smoking his pipe.

"I understand your concern Boris, it's much like Grey's actually, but trust me Marcy returning to wonderland will help her, she needs to understand that wonderland is a part of her life now, and it's not something easily forgotten it will also help her move on from her father's death Boris" the sliver haired man states, Boris lowers his head and eyes once more, "I know, her father died just before 'it' happed, so I understand what you're getting at. I'm just concerned that wonderland won't make her happy, I just want Marcy to be happy and not in pain like she has been for years" whimpered the purpled eared cat.


	2. Mother, why?

**Collide**

* * *

Summary: The time has come for Marcy to return to wonderland, but there is just one problem, she doesn't want to go let alone remember the time she spent there. For 5 years of her life she has suppressed Nightmare's connection and memories of wonderland, but when a connection is finally made, will wonderland heal her? Or just break her?

* * *

Review replies:

Quiet Harmony- Chan: Thank you i'm glad you liked the first chapter ^_^

BlueshineMoon: Well sorry to keep you waiting ^_^

Angel Protectress: Well love interest, i there's a poll on my profile to who you think her love interest should be, but since HNKNA is a dating sim so each role holder will get a turn with her ^_^ heehee kinky

Sleeping Moon: Thank you ^_^

BloodAyame23: 0.o have you hacked my computer! hehe just kidding ;P

* * *

{Outside world – Marcy}

I ruffle my hair with my fluffy white towel as I walk from my bathroom, I close my eyes and sigh deeply tossing the towel into the wash basket and give my still damp hair a ruffle. I just couldn't be bothered to blow dry it, and I knew if I left it I would most defiantly get a cold.

-Yawn- tears poke out at the corner of my eyes as I yawn, "jet lag bites" I giggle at my statement, it was only Germany; the time difference there to UK is an hour at least.

"Yes Jet lag does bite, the lag I get from coming here from Wonderland is quite exhausting" "EKKK!" I jump from my bed and stare at the cute white rabbit in a brown blazer, he was perched on my pillow sitting there like it was normal. I gulp stepping back to the door frame, "you're not real…" I whisper softly to myself closing my eyes to avoid eye contact with him. "Why do you reject me Marcy? Do you hate me?" I open my eyes wide, I slowly crank my neck over to Peter who had a sad expression, I frown looking down at my bunnie slippers.

"N-No of course I don't hate you Pe-" I cover my mouth before I can finish, before I prove to him I haven't forgotten him. I bite my bottom lip gripping the bathroom doorframe as the bunny walks across the bed till he reaches the edge to stare at me, he smiles at me gently and holds his hands out, _what is he asking for a hug?!_

I roll my eyes quickly and cross my arms to glare at the white rabbit, "how did you get in my room?! Roosevelt would have ripped you to shreds by now, or Wilson would have caught you and turned you into stew for the guard dogs" I say sternly, the rabbit drops his arms and ears. "Do you not like rabbits Marcy?" he asks in a pitiful voice, I sigh and rub the space between my eyes. "No I like them….but we can't have them around because my sister Alicia is highly allergic" I state walking over to my mini fridge on my desk, where my laptop and paper work was stacked, from the fridge I talk a bottom of sparkling water and walk to my bed to sit.

Peter walks across the bed and sits beside me, I roll my eyes at him and take my pill from the bed side, "why do you take them pills?" he asks standing and arching his nose at the open tube. I frown and take two and seal the tube returning it to the bedside, "they….they help me forget…well they're supposed to" I sigh and take the pills follow by water. "Forget what?" the – now sitting on my lap- rabbit asks, "the past, and other things" I reply picking the fluffy prime minister up and placing him back on the other side of the bed, then lifts the covers of my side and side in and turn the lights off.

"Go" I tell Peter just as I close my eyes, he frowns and crawls under my covers to cuddle up to me, I grown and take him in my hold placing him back on the bed, "Peter go!" his faces lights up with delight. "You remember me you really do remember!" he cheers clapping his tiny paws, I blush as I had to admit right now he looked pretty damn cute. "Oh no!" I jerk my eyes open at the rabbits yelp, "Marcy you're is still wet, you have to dry it or you'll get sick!" he worries, I moan and turn over so my back faces him, "I can't Peter, my brother and sister are asleep and have school in the morning, now would you please- EKK!" I jump at the sudden crash of thunder and flash of lightening outside I sit up and turn my bedside lamp on and sigh. Thunder storms didn't really bother me that much, they didn't scary I just found all that flashing and loud noise irritating and hard to sleep through.

"I'll go, I'm sorry for causing you trouble my Marcy" I look down and feel a twinge in my heart, I look out the window and sigh, "wait" I call reluctantly. Peter stops at my door and turns round with a confused yet hopefully look, "it's p***ing out there, plus there's thunder and lighting, so you can stay" his face lights up, "but just for tonight in the morning you leave!" I order, he continues to smile and nods running back to the bed and hopping on, he hops to me making my cheeks flush pink, _why are you so damn cute?! _I curse in thought looking at the rabbit on my lap. MY hand shakes as I can't take it anymore, I want to touch it! I slowly lift my hand and reach from Peter, he flinches slightly as my hand hovers over his head but as it makes contact he freezes. My cheek still pink, as I stroke his silky soft fur, I smile at the softness and reaction from Peter – his face had turned red and he purred gently as I made my way to his ear gently massaging the left with my thumb.

…

{Wonderland – Boris}

I smirk looking at the key in my hand, the key to Marcy's door. I continue my walk towards the forest of doors, I start to hear their voices "open me" "come on open me" I ignore them all each and every one that spoke to me and yelled and called, except for one. A yellow painted wooden door, I stand in front of it and take my right glove off to gently stroke down the door, I smile remembering the little girl's face when I give her the figurine, the love in her eyes from that piece of china.

I twirl the key in my fingers glancing at the lock getting ready to unlock it, till –

"Hello Kitty what are you doing?" my ears twitch at the knights holds his blade against my neck, I grit my teeth remembering the last time I felt his blade cut me, Alice patched me up then just forgave the f*****, but I didn't! "Knight what do you want?" I snap sneakily shoving my hand with the key in my pocket, "I want play with the kitty!" Ace happily chirps getting up close to me and playing with one of my ear piercings, I can't help but purr with pleasure and let my hand slip from the pocket.

"Oh – what's this a key" I jump an pull my gun out aiming at the knight head, but he's a head of me with his sword at my neck once again that I have to lean back so it doesn't stab me, "hey which door does this belong to?" he asks looking at each door with the blade still pointed at me. "These doors don't need keys Ace, you know that" I say with a cherish smile but a bead of sweat coming down my brow, he smiles at me causing my ticks to increase. "Hmm yeah they don't cause they speak through their key holes, but this yellow can't talk cause it's locked, look at it trying to speak it's funny right" the knight giggles tapping the door with his foot.

"So where does it lead to?" he asks excitedly kneeling down to the door and retracting the blade form my neck, I sigh in relief "where kitty? Where does this door go?" I glare at him and bite the inside of my cheek, "if you won't tell I'll find out!" Ace cheers unlocking the door, "Marcy! Ace it goes to Marcy!" I shout stopping him for the mean time, but then he just opens the door with a large smirk "Thanks kitty cat bye bye" he waves crawling through the door way ad shutting the door.

"S***!" I curse turning round to return to the amusement park.

…

{Outside world – Marcy}

I shift in my bed as I begin to awake, but as I shift I find it hard to move as if something was weighting me down. "Roose-" I stop wide eyed seeing an arm wrapped round my waist, and tremble feeling hot breath on the back of my neck, I gently lift the arm and turn round to face my bed intruder. Peter. He was in his human form and sleeping peacefully, I wanted to push him out the bed but he looked exhausted, guess he wasn't lying about jet lag.

I lift my hand up and place it on his cheek to stroke it with my thumb, his skin was surprisingly soft, for guy, his hair was nice and silky that it made me jealous! I proceed to stroke down to his shoulder to his arm round my waist still, I liked his new clothing; a simple brown suite with red and white plaid buttons and a pink shirt with a red and white plaid tie with mini clock clipped to it. I smile as stroke back up to his face and hold it now with both hands and just star at him.

_Peter, I sorry but can't go back with you, not after what that place caused, what happened to me. I sorry I really am, but I have to fight my desire to return to keep my mother happy, I….I want to go back with you, I miss you Peter, _I whimper while gently crying staring at the man's face as it gets closer to mine. Before our lips meet I release his face and slip out of the rabbit eared man's hold, I sit on the side of the bed for a while just breathing heavy and my hands clenching my knees. "Mar-Marcy" I sniffle roughly rubbing my eyes as Peter shifts in the bed, "why are you in that form? And hugging me?" I ask straightening out my hair, pulling out the tangles all while my back to him. Just form the tone of his voice I could tell he was frown and his ears were dropped, "I…I am sorry Marcy, it's just you were getting cold from your wet hair, I was worried you would get sick, and my rabbit form was too small to warm you" he explains, I sigh and rub my eyes once more and turn to the man in my bed, I give a gently smile "thank you Peter" he smiles widely and nods.

I stand from my bed and straighten out my clothes, "um…" I start and stare at Peter "do you perhaps want some breakfast?" his ears perk up and his eyes widen, "you don't have to go just yet, I mean it's still wet outside and I kn- remember you don't like germs and getting dirty so…." I say playing with my fingers, the rabbit eared man nods with a small smile "yes that would be nice, but didn't you say you wanted me go when morning came?" I lower my head and wrap my arms round myself to hold my elbows, "didn't I just say you could stay cause of last night's rain" I smile walking out the room.

…

I walk into the kitchen where Wilson was feeding Roosevelt, "morning" I chirp grabbing a tray and walking to a counter, "good morning Miss Marceline did you sleep well?" the old butler asks as I take two teacups with saucers, I boil a kettle and take a tea pot and coffee pot. "I slept well enough during a thunder storm" I say sarcastically putting three spoonful's of tea in the tea pot and three spoonful's of coffee in the coffee pot. "Two cups Miss, do you have a special guest I don't know about?" my butler teases, I giggle and shake my head "no I just was tea and coffee this morning but not in the same cup, plus I have quite a bit of paper work to do so have the tray up stairs would save me the effort of coming down every 15 minutes" I explain going to the bread bin and taking two croissants and four slices of bread and return to the counter, I drop the bread into the toaster.

"Two croissants and four slices of toast Miss?" my curious butler asks placing a small jug of milk on the tray then filling the tea and coffee pots with hot water, I roll my eyes "I'm hungry, I didn't eat in Germany not a fan of German, well beside the truffles and Danishes" I reply grabbing a small dish and taking four small butters and four small jams, I walk to a cupboard and take a pack of oat chocolate chip cookies and a plate then return to the tray to plate up half the pack of cookies. I jump seeing a white gloved hand place a bowl of sliced cucumber onto the tray I turn my head slightly and look at Peter "what are doing? He'll see you?" I whisper lightly into his rabbit ear, it twitches as I speak into it.

"Don't worry Marcy" Peter replies in a full tone voice, I panic looking at Wilson and see no reaction to the strange man behind me, the rabbit eared man smiles victoriously and hops over to the butler waving his hands in front of Wilson's face, I frown at myself taking the toast from the toaster an dropping it on a plate, I grab two knives then pick the tray up and head to the stairs. When me and Peter are out of the butler's sight he goes to take the tray but stops, "oh yes Miss Marceline before I forget, your mother told me to tell you she's not going to be at home today, she'll be walking in London today designing new dresses for new brides, Mr Lucas is at school and will be sleeping round a friend's house and Miss Alicia is with your mother today, she asked me to tell you then join her out there" I nod "okay well thank you for telling me Wilson, say hi to mum and Alicia for me" I say to him as he bows and returns to the kitchen, at this point Peter had snatches the tray from me and made his way up stairs.

I quickly follow the rabbit man to my room, I silently shut my door and walk to my bed and sit down cross legged, "coffee or tea?" he asks "coffee…please" I say feeling a bit awkward. As Peter hands me the cup and sits beside me I eye my pills, "please don't take them Marcy" he pleads gently touching my hand, I look at him with worry "how…." I scratch the back of my head "how can I see you but others can't? Am I actually crazy like the doctors think? Or are you real?" I ask tapping my cup with my fingers nervously holding my pills in the other.

Peter places his cup on the bedside table and holds my hand with the pills, "you are not crazy not in the slightest bit" he says stroking my face as I start to cry, "then what's wrong with me, I don't even remember the day you said good bye because of these pills, or the day I first went to wonderland, and ….and I want to I really want to remember then but I can't and every time I try I get headaches, I'm sorry" I sob letting Peter take the pills so I can rub my eyes.

"MISS MARCY I'LL BE OFF NOW! I'VE PREPARED YOU SOME LUNCH IT'S IN THE OVEN AND I'VE LEFT COOKING INSTRUTIONS ON THE FRIDGE! GOODBYE!" I gulp and breathe in and out deeply to try and calm down "BYE!" I yell then go back to crying, Peter take my cup places on the side table and drags me into his chest, I sob more gripping his shirt "I'm sorry Peter, I'm sorry I don't remember" I whimper into his chest.

"Shhh, it's not your fault" he whispers softly lay down with me stroking my back, "no it's my mother's" I reply sniffling.

…

{Flashback – 5 years ago}

It had been a week after my father's funeral, my father's death had been hard on us all, especially for my mother she had shut herself in her room for days, she had hired a nanny to care for Alicia and Lucas as she no longer couldn't.

I sit in my room as usual reading the dismal of a book Alice got me, worst book of my life! My I owned it to her to read it, as I was the reason she was rejected by the other role holders, but anyway it was a rubbish book! Luckily I had my stuffed rabbit that Vivaldi gave me, I named him Peter, he kept me company when mother didn't which was all the time.

I raise my brow at the knocking on my door "come in" I call, my mother walks with a disgusted look on her face, "will you stop reading that" she snaps I frown and nod places it down on the bed and stand, she approaches me and snatches Peter from me "why do you still have these…..these toys!" "mama" I yelp trying to reach for Peter but she throws him to a maid as others walk in and collect my wonderland gifts, "stop! Stop it!" I cry wrestling one of the maid for my Boris doll, "NO!" I scream as it drops and smashes on the floor.

"Honey it's for the best, you need to move on from the stories your father told you when you were little, wonderland isn't really darling, these 'gift' were given to you by a pervert!" my mother explains holding my face, I shake my head "no you're wrong, you're it's real.." I whimper dropping back on the floor to my broken figurine, I squint my eyes and in-between the broken pieces I see a key, a small golden key, I quickly grab it and stand up.

"Stop it mum why are you doing this?" I ask as she rips the locket that Peter gave me from my neck, "because Marcy you need help, you are 14 years old and still believe in fairy tales" I shake my head and glare at her, "help! I need help! What about you? You've shut yourself in your room for days since dad's death, you haven't taken care of Lucas or Alicia, so don't tell me I need help!" I yell snatching the locket back from her and backing off.

"Marcy give me the locket!" she demands, I shake my head putting it back round my neck. "Mrs Rouge!" I hear a man call "she's in here!" mother replies ripping the necklace once more from my neck as two men in black suits walk in and grab my arms, "take her away, she's gone mad and believes wonderland is a real place poor thing" my mother says stroking my face, she pretends to act distraught as the men drag me away.


	3. The Pie thief!

**Collide**

* * *

Summary: The time has come for Marcy to return to wonderland, but there is just one problem, she doesn't want to go let alone remember the time she spent there. For 5 years of her life she has suppressed Nightmare's connection and memories of wonderland, but when a connection is finally made, will wonderland heal her? Or just break her?

* * *

Review replies:

BlueshineMoon & Angel Protectress & BloodAyame23 & Quiet Harmony- Chan: All will be revealed in time why Marcy's mum did what she did ^_^ And thank you for the reviews!

Guest: Yep it took me awhile to make a story up the sequel, and thank you ^_^

* * *

{Outside world – Marcy}

I twitch at the smell of coffee and croissants under my nose, I open my eyes and look "P-Peter?" I yelp confused and sit up pushing some hair behind my ear, "you fell asleep crying so I left you, and it's almost lunch though…" I nod and get up "I'm gonna get dressed quickly" I say going into my closest where I go to my dresser then a clothes rank, and then to the bathroom. I change into a pair of black long leggings that hooked round my foot, a white tank top with a thigh long brown shirt that was low cut that was quite baggy over the tank, followed by a pair of flat black pumps. I finish off by brushing my teeth, washing my face, brush my hair and bundle up my hair to clip it back with a black pink diamante stuck on.

I step from the bathroom and walk to my desk chair taking my black and white long knitted cardigan, I pull it over my shoulders and push my arms through and turn to Peter, he smiles at me and hands me a cup of tea "thank you" I reply sipping it I raise my brow "did you make a new pot?" I ask feeling the warmth of the tea pot, the rabbit eared man frowns and lowers his ears "does it not please you?" I shake my head "it's nice…" I brush some stray hair behind my hair sipping more tea, I flinch back as Peter holds out a cookie for me I smile taking it and dunk it into the brew and I see the still full tray.

"Peter I've been asleep all this time and you haven't eaten at all!" I scold shoving the damp cookie in his mouth, he flinches shutting his eyes from the sudden shock giving me the chance to grab my pills and shove them in my pocket. "Stupid bunny" I scold further slapping his shoulder he frowns and lowers his ear, "sorry…" I apologizes stroking his right ear he smiles and eats the cookie.

…

{Ace}

Finally I have reached the end of this long tunnel, there are some many twists and turns, haha but it was fun. I tap the yellow door in front of me and smile as it was locked, I hold the key in my hand up and push it into the lock, I hum happily hearing the click of the lock unlocking and push the door open, I walk through the small door and stand as I reach the outside. I look round see six trees surround me each have a door, the strange thing is the sixth I came from was the only 'real' door the others were just nailed on.

"Hmm so this is the outside world, it's pretty dull looking" I comment shutting the door and start looking round, "now where is Marcy?" I ask myself and begin walking in a random direction. I walk for a good hour before I see a house in a tree, "Peter said Marcy had a tree house and she drew a picture of one when at the castle, so let's go!" I announce to myself marching to the treehouse, I look up to it and see numerous boxes, it peaked my curiosity.

I look up at the treehouse for a ladder and see a rope ladder tucked up in the house, I take my sword from my belt and hold it, with sheath still on of course, I jump up and hook the cross guard on the rope and tug it down. I return my sword to my belt and start climbing, the ladder was quite unsteady but it didn't stop me getting up and into the house, I take the closest box to me and open it. I raise my brow taking the map I had given her as a child, "Marcy" I say to the piece of paper opening it, I glare at the four sets of footprints; Marcy and Peter in the house in front of me where in the second floor bedroom window where I see the pair lip locking.

…

{Third person}

As Peter eats his part of his cookie he pokes the rest into Marcy's mouth, she blushes but happily accepts it and chews it with a smile, the rabbit ears man strokes her face taking a bite of the cookie in the blonde's hand making sure his lips graced her finger tips, he chews quickly and swallows, causing confusion for the blonde who still chew her own piece. Peter cups her face gently and leans in so their foreheads meet, "Pe-" before he can finish the white haired man gently locks his lips over hers, Marcy twinges with slight disgust as Peter slips his tongue into the young adult's mouth stealing some of her chewed cookie, with one shove the blond pushes the rabbit ears man off her and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

She takes a quick sip of her and shoves it in the rabbit eared man's hand and turn to rush down the stairs, _I can't believe….he…..he STOLE MY COOKIE! _She glares roughly brushing her fringe back to then proceed to go into the kitchen, her sapphire eyes land on the yellow flower shaped sticky not eon the fridge, "Miss Marcy made you two chicken pot pies just have to cook them, cooking instructions below" she reads with a happy smile walking to the counter top in the middle of the room, placing the yellow note on the counter to then stare in the over. Two small white baking dishes sit on a baking tray, the blond smiles as she opens the over and pulls the tray out to see the neat pastry tops with cute bunny designs on them.

The blond pushes the baking tray back into the oven and turns the heat on to the right temperature, she walks over to the counter to take a pig timer and turn it round for the right time and leans back against the counter. "Aww good dog" Marcy shots up straight hearing the faint voice form her sitting room, her hands shake violently _it's not Wilson he's gone to London, the guards are outside, mother changed the other servants schedule so they only come in once a week, and I'm sure it's not Wednesday! So intruder. _With a shaky breathe the young adult walks to the knife drawer opening it, she takes the knife marked with a meat joint and slowly approaches the kitchen doorway with caution. "Do I taste good doggy is that why you lick me, hahaha" the blond grips the knife handle with both hands that began to shake as she begins to slowly walk to the sitting room door way.

She clenches her eyes shut for a moment to get a get a quick breath in, as her sapphire eyes stay shut a red cloaked figure quickly passes her with a small breeze causing the blond to open her eyes, she moves swiftly into the sitting room and sees no one but her dog. "Hey Roosevelt" she greets ruffling the K-9s head sighing with relief to find no one.

…

{Marcy}

I gulp hard standing from Roosevelt and take the knife with both hands again, I slowly approach the door way as I go pale with fright. I have never experienced a break in before so this is quite scary for me. I stop at the edge of the doorway and see a shadow in the kitchen, from the way the shadow was pointed the intruder was face the oven, f***** trying to make a pass at my pies!

I slowly and quietly take each step towards the kitchen, to save my chicken pot pies! I almost reach the doorway when I see the shadow move round so now the intruder is in my sight, a tall man with light brown hair, a red trench coat and pair of black pants and boots, my breath catches in my throat forming a lump as I stare in fright and turn pale seeing the sword bucketed to his hip. _Oh my god! No gun but a sword, he's a manic and he's gonna kill me and my dog….and eat my pies._

I release one hand form the knife and raise it up to my head level, I hold a hard glare but sweat and gulp with fear along with both my hands shaking, I walk faster to the intruder till I'm just a few steps behind him, "ah I wonder if there's good places to camp here?" he asked himself ruffling the back of his head as he slowly turns round. As his red eyes just meet mine I poke the knife into his neck and glare "who are you and what the f*** are you doing in my house!?" I ask with a harsh tone of voice, the man simply smiles at me and leans his own neck on the knife so more pressure is applied, _what? Is this guy crazy or something? If I don't pull back the knife now he's gonna bleed all over the floor, and this kitchen has just been retiled! _Each time he applies pressure onto the knife's point I am forced to pull back, I was fond of violence and blood much. I had pulled the knife back quite a bit till my arm is stopped by the red eyed intruder's hand grasping my wrist tight, I tug against the man's hold but he just tightens it and give me a tug instead towards him, I blush feeling myself against his chest and just about feeling his toned chested.

"Arg" I yep as he gives one hard squeeze forcing me to drop the knife, he let me go and I back up slowly holding my wrist "now that wasn't nice, if you were going to threaten me you should go through with the threat" the intruder states with a sadistic smirk on his face as he plays with the nice now in his hands, I gulp backing up to the doorframe "Marcy, is everything okay down there?!" Peter calls from upstairs the intruder looks at me with a surprised look then a scary smirk spreads across his face and appears in his eyes. "Marcy it's been awhile, my you've grown since I last saw you!" he cheers to me, I raise my brow and hold the side of my head as it starts to pound "how do you kn-" "know who you are? Well it's me Ace remember, cause I sure do remember you" he replies holding up a tea coloured map with an evil look in his eye.

"A-Ace…" I start as I start to stumble slightly with memories of this 'Ace' rushing into my head causing it to pound.

"_Oh now who's this? I defiantly don't remember your face little one, are you a role holder?"_

"_Oh Marcy~ are you ready for our big adventure?"_

"_Marcy Peter took you from the outside world right?"_

"_Stay here till I get back"_

"_A game oooh I like games"_

"_You do know you're not blood related Marcy, please grow up already and stop playing house"_

"_It's a map of Wonderland. It'll change depending on the territory you're in or the one you really want to see, here, let me show you. Joker's Prison!"_

_"Don't worry, Marcy! That mean Joker won't hurt as long as I'm around 'cause a knight is suppose to protect their princess!"_

_"Well, I hope when you come back, the two of us will go camping in the woods!"_

My vision goes fuzzy as I see Ace slowly approach me, "n-no s-stop…" I plead in whisper holding my hands out, but it's an error I make as I lose my balance fall to the floor.

…

{Ace}

I stare confused at the unconscious girl on the floor below me, "Marcy!" I look up with delight at the white rabbit as he glare at me pointing his gun at my head. "Hey Peter so this is where you've been!" I laugh at him waving and pushing my coat back to show off my sword, the Prime Minister sighs putting his gun away and walks to Marcy scooping her up in his arm and goes to the stairs ignoring me, "woah so this is the outside world, it's pretty dull right not like home" I say trying to start a conversation or argument, either is fine.

I sigh and my face goes dull as the rabbit ignores me and goes into a room upstairs, the golden dog comes to my side barking with a happy 'grin' you could call it. Me and the dog go upstairs, he sniffs his master easily and I open the door to Peter laying her down and stroking her hair, he stops as the dog jumps on the bed lying beside his owner with his head on her stomach. "Woah Marcy sure has gotten pretty" I comment walking over to the bed to stare over the blond, Peter sighs and walks past me to the pot of tea, "best make a new pot" he states picking the tray up while staring at the girl again, but he then glares at me "you touch her or hurt her I will kill you!" the bunny eared man threatens me with a death glare, I laugh at it as it was what I wanted from him, "don't worry Peter I won't hurt Marcy" I reassure as he leaves with the golden mutt following, I start to look round her room. It was nice.

I stop at what I presume is her closest and walk to it, I open the double white doors to the medium sized room filled with clothes, bags and shoes. "Eh, Marcy is a spoilt rich kid then, just like-" I stop myself smiling a I close my eyes shaking my head, "no, not like Alice" I finish and walk into the closet looking at all the nice clothes that were all designed to show of the blonds now mature figure. _Marcy must be at least a C now, that would mean she is bigger than Alice, _I walk to the dresser and pull out the top drawer where her bras and panties house, I lift out a blue bra with white lace and white bird prints on it, I look at the tag and smirk _32 C. _

"Now Marcy lets pack you some clothes, since that seems to be what Alice did not have when she came clothes. Always in that daft apron and two sizes to big dress leaving too much to the imagination" I say to myself taking a duffle bag from one of the top shelves.

…

{Peter}

I carefully carry the tray with the tea up the stairs, the damn mutt follows me obediently like I was now his master but well I guess I did have Marcy's smell on me. Her smell, it was beautiful, lovely and intoxicating I wanted more, I wanted to bury my nose in her hair again and inhale her scent once more.

I push open Marcy's door gently with my eyes closed and a pleased smile on my face, "Marcy my dear I've made a fresh pot of tea if you are interested, I have also brought a selection of sweets" I set the tray down and open my eyes as I got no answer, though I didn't really expect one from Marcy due to her unconsciousness, but the knight I expected him to at least answer saying he wanted tea, but there was none. I look round the empty in fright, horror and anger as I see the closest door open, I run to it and see numerous items of clothing missing as well as the underwear and bed wear drawers open wide, I run to the bathroom then all the rooms in the mansion, no Marcy or Ace.

"That B******!" I curse rushing back to the bed room and take my brown blazer yanking it on, I run down the stairs again with Roosevelt hot on my heels, "Roosevelt find Marcy!" I order to the dog he barks and runs ahead to the dog flap in the back door, I hastily follow the mutt to the door and out running across the lawn to the tree house, I stop and look up see no Ace or Marcy and quite a few of the gifts missing. I look ahead and see the dog rushing off into some trees, I groan and follow once more trying to keep up with him till we reach six doors in a circle on trees, one caught my eye; a yellow door that was wide open but had no entrance just showed the tree behind it.

"M-Marcy where are you?" I question putting my hands behind my head, Roosevelt whimpers sniffing round the tree confused that his master was nowhere to be found.


	4. The Tower

**Collide**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys for the delay just been really busy lately, but anyway here you go and enjoy!

* * *

Summary: The time has come for Marcy to return to wonderland, but there is just one problem, she doesn't want to go let alone remember the time she spent there. For 5 years of her life she has suppressed Nightmare's connection and memories of wonderland, but when a connection is finally made, will wonderland heal her? Or just break her?

* * *

Review replies:

Quiet Harmony-chan: Well i'm hoping to branch it off into many routes you now follow the actually game where you follow a specific character's route.

Angel Protectress: Well yeah but Peter has to find her first ;P no way i'm gonna make it easy for him

In The ForestSO MANY QUESTIONS ~ Yes i just chose a random size could't be bothered to search on goggle :P, just the door ace went through had a door but when he went through it was cut off so Peter has return his way - rabbit hole. Well the dog coming to wonderland, just gonna have to wait and see ^_^

Gilpink56: Well it is Boris if something doesn't interest him he leaves it alone.

BlueshineMoon: Yes Ace did take her and Marcy will of course be mad.

BloodyAyame23: You will find out where they are in this chapter, and in the future the reason for Marcy's mum doing what she did will be revealed.

* * *

{Wonderland – Clover}

The country of clover was busy, very busy. A build was being done in clover tower, new rooms need to be built in order to house the role holders from heart whose territories were moving, as well as a room for Marcy. Gray Ringmarc the busiest, directing all the faceless workers around so everything is in order and done on time. "Take the parts for the beds straight to floor four at once!" the lizard orders to cap wearing faceless, they nod and carry the wooden parts into the tower, "you! Where are the female clothes for the new foreigner staying with us?!" Nightmare yells walking over to his subordinate while pointing to a faceless, "err well I don't know her fashion taste, her size or height" replies the faceless in question as he holds his arms out, just then a heavy duffle bag landed in his arms, he kneels down to open the bag and pulls out a dress "woman's clothes?" he says with a puzzles look on his featureless face, the caterpillar grins jumping forward rummaging through bag till he pulls out a purse and opens it, "Master Nightmare you shouldn't go through others belongings" "oh hush Gray!" Nightmare hushes pulling out the drivers licence with an amused grin "MARCY!" he cheers looking round for the blond.

"What?!" Gray snatches the plastic card from his master and staring at her picture, "argh a-another bag!" yelled a faceless with a duffle bag on his back, "the sky….they're falling" said another looking up to see two people huddled together falling; a light brown haired man in a red trench coat falling on his back with a blond in black 'n' white knitted cardigan huddled in his chest with her eyes shut. "A-Ace? It's not supposed to be Ace, it's supposed to be Boris or Peter!" Nightmare yells in panic holding his head as the pair fall with speed approaching the deep pond, "That doesn't matter who's falling with her, it matter how and why they are falling Master Nightmare!" Gray say taking his jacket off to shield Nightmare as –

_**SPLASH**_

Gray dropped his jacket and jumped the railings and into the pond, "H-Hey Gray what are you doing?!" the sickly incubus asks standing by the side of the railings.

The lizard swam deeper still keeping an eye on the red trench coat. He reaches the sinking knight gripping the arm of his coat to show the drowning blond, Gray grabbed her waist yanking her from the brunette's hold and holding her close, he slowly kicks his way up to the surface of the water. The golden eyed man gasps for air and panics as the blond does not, "Gray bring her up here!" Nightmare calls holding his arms out for the foreigner, his subordinate gently lifts Marcy up to pass her to his master who takes her under her armpits, Gray holds her legs swimming towards the railings so Nightmare can fully pull the girl to the stone ground.

"GRAY! She's not breathing!" the incubus cries panicking not knowing what to do, Gray jumped over the railings and gently held Marcy's head, he held her jaw and nose gently opening her mouth and breathes into her, her chest raises with his puffs of air the lizard breaths in, he then pulls away and lightly pounds against her chest counting from 1 – 5.

_***COUGH* **_

Marceline sits up with Gray's help as he holds her hand with his hand against her back, she continues to cough leaning against the lizard's chest "are you alright?" Nightmare asks taking his subordinate's coat and draping it round her shoulders, the blond still dazed and confused but she nods gripping the golden eyed man's shirt tightly as she shivers. "W-Where am I?" Marcy asks closing her eyes and holding her forehead, "Let's get you inside it'll be easier to explain when you've warmed up" Nightmare suggests standing, "you faceless bring those bags up with us, and if that knight resurfaces bring him up too!" the incubus orders, the faceless nods and takes both duffle bags and carries them.

…

{Marcy}

Everything round me was fuzzy, my head still pounded and spun, I was just luck the smoke smelling man hold carried me up the stairs bridal style. Though I do prefer this comfy couch I'm sitting on. I look round the room confused as to where I am, the place wasn't as at all familiar to me well besides the pirate sitting opposite me in the clover shaped couch. "Pirate! I am no Pirate! I am Nightmare Gottschalk master of the tower of Clover!" he announces loudly and proudly.

_N-Nightmare I've heard that name before…where? _I groan holding my head "Master Nightmare please her head, are you alright?" the golden eyed man asks, I cup his cheek and stroke it "your eyes….they're pretty" I comment looking at them not noting his shocked reaction or the laughing pirate, just taking in the beautiful glimmering gold of his eyes. "Your hands are freezing! You're freezing!" the man yelling pressing his forehead against mine, "you have a fever, I'll be right back!" he yells running out the room, I blink laying back in my seat as I remember who this Nightmare is, "tower of Clover eh?" I ask Nightmare who smiles at me, "I thought I was to come to heart….what? Sorry don't know where that came from" the eye patch wearing guy rushes to my side holding my hands.

"Marcy you're remembering aren't you" he says excitedly, I look over his face as it falls to a frown "you're not going cough up blood on me are you Nightmare" I whisper to him pressing my forehead against his as his memories become clearer. He smiles wide holding my hands tighter "you do" he cheers in a whisper, I nod slightly but then shake my head "only snippets I'm sorry, after Ace returned I remembered everything about him for a moment I think, then when I passed out it went again" I reply pulling away from him to hug myself "can you turn the fire up?" I ask leaning toward the flames, Nightmare giggles "you can't turn up fire Marcy, not even wonderland can do that" he replies to me stroking some hair out of my face, "we've missed you" I raise my brow "we?" the incubus nods to me "the role holders of wonderland you met as a child, though I know you don't remember them all but I'm willing to help you!" Nightmare announces loudly to me I smile and nod leaning my head against the couch back broad.

"I'm back!" The golden eyed man yells bursting through the doors carrying numerous things, he places them down on the table in the middle and takes the wet cloth from a bowl filed with water, the man ringed it out and places it on my forehead. He then takes a spoon and a bottle of medicine and fills the spoon, "here" I open my mouth letting the spoon in taking the medicine Nightmare comments on how gross I am for taking it but at the end of the day I needed the stuff, I will never sleep with wet hair again!

"I have some soup going on the stove-" I hold my hand out to tell the nice man to stop, I stand letting the cough drop from my forehead "I'm grateful really for your kindness, but I'm sorry but I'm not staying I need to go home" I explain walking to my bags by the door, "you can't! Gray tell her she can't!" Nightmare wails to the man, I stop and look at him for a moment then at the lizard on his neck. "Hmmm Gray….." I mutter and stumble slightly with another head pound session returning. Before I fall Gray catches me and lays me on the clover shaped couch with my head on Nightmare's lap, "I think you should stay till you're better Marcy, you're sick trying to fight it and find a way home won't get you anywhere" the leader of this tower says gently placing a hand on my forehead, and for some reason I became sleepy "f-fine just till I recover, but I must leave afterward….understood" I yawn slowly closing my eyed.

…

{Nightmare}

I smile gently stroking the sleeping girl's cheek, Gray sighs placing a new damp cloth on her forehead as I stroke her cheek I wipe off a trail of water going down her face. "I'll get her to bed" my subordinate says scooping her up in his arms after taking her duffle bag of clothes, "Master Nightmare get back to work please" he demands and I groan crossing my arms, "don't wanna!" I yell standing and following him "Nightmare please, the more work you got done the more time you will have to play" my subordinate says with a hopeful look, I pout and turn round going to my desk and just sit there.

I stare at the sheet of paper in front of me looking blankly, "her memories….they're blocked, this is going be a hell of a fight to restore them, and I really hope I don't have to resort to 'him'" I say to myself laying my head on the desk looking at the orange bottle of pills I took from Marcy, "how can something so small remove memories that are so big?" I ask myself opening my desk drawer and placing the bottle in and lock the drawer.

…

{Wonderland – Clover}

Ace strokes his wet hair back and lowers his bloody blade down to tap the stone floor, "I wonder where I am?" he questions himself stepping over the groaning corpse. His red trench coat drips with pond water and as he steps his boots make a squelching sound, the knight takes his gloved right hand to comb through his wet hair, "huh? I wonder where Marcy got to, maybe she's gone on an adventure ahahaha!" he laughs happily and begins walking off into a random direction.

Ace stops looking at one of the arrow signs in the forest then stares at the mouse man frozen with fear, "so dirty mouse the move has happened" he lifts his sword holding to Pierce who shakes, "I-I-I'm not dirty – Chu!" he squeaks, "a-and the move hasn't happened yet C-Chu!" he steps back from the knight and turns around running for it, the knight stops and sighs lowering his sword, "I hate mice" Ace states carrying on his journey.

…

{Marcy}

Hmm it warm not the hot warm that makes you clammy, but the nice cosy warm that makes you feel comfy and sleepy, the pillow under my head is soft feels like laying on 1000 feathers, all in all I feel extremely comfortable that I don't want to wake up, but alas I am already awake.

"heehee, glad to know you like the bed, and if you want I can put you back to sleep for a while" I open my eyes to a sweet smiling Nightmare, I smile sitting up "how long have I been asleep for?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "About 13 time changes" he replies, my jaw drops "13 DAYS!" I scream "no time changes, Marcy look out the window and I'll show you" he explains I nod and stare out the large window see it's afternoon but with a nod of the Incubus's head it turns to sun rise, I stand from the bed and run to the window looking out in amazement "the – the sky changed…h-how?" Nightmare stands beside me with a smile I raise my brow confused. "It's just how wonderland works Marcy" the eye patch wearing man states, I pout grumpily "well boo you for your s***** explanation!" I shout jumping back on the bed and close my eyes "hey Nightmare me reword my question, how many days have I been asleep?" I ask rolling on my other side to face the tower's master, he smirks crossing his arms "about a day and I half" he replies I sigh in response laying on my back and slothing an arm over my eyes.

"Just great, mum's gonna kill me when I get home" I sigh again clamping my eyes shut, "so you're set on going home?" Nightmare asks I nod to him and take my hands from my eyes, my mouth hangs open as I stare at the silver haired man floating above me with a soft frown, I push myself up to sit up so the incubus can sit opposite me. "Well this is a dream world right, though I don't remember saying good bye to Peter I remember waking up under my tree, so if this is a dream I guess I can stay for a while" I say giving into Nightmare's sad, abandoned puppy look, he smiles widely at me throwing his arms in the arm and floating up "YAY! Get dressed and let's go out!" he cheers spinning slowly backwards. "LORD NIGHTMARE!" I jump at the room door suddenly being thrown open, "AH GRAY!" Nightmare screams hiding under the bed I sit on, "Marcy how are you feeling?" the golden eye man asks walking over to me, "much better thank you" I smile at him, Gray sits beside me gently placing a hand on my forehead and stroking my fringe up I flinch at his cold hand but I let him continue as he leans forward pressing our forehead's together, I blush slightly inhaling his smoky scent it was nice reminded me of my grandpa. "Your fever's gone that's a relief you had me worried" he says standing and smiling at me I return the gesture "well thank you for being a good nurse Gray!" I chirp happily.

"Now, Lord Nightmare please come out from under the bed you have work to do" the golden eyed man orders to the shaking tower master, "b-but I was going to take Marcy out" replies the man crawling out from under my bed "lord Nightmare as I have said a thousand times, once you get all your work done you can spend time with Marcy" I pout puffing my cheeks out, _meanie I was looking forward to our day out!. _"REALLY MARCY!" Nightmares yells excitedly holding my hands, _great he's reading my mind again – hey stop I can feel you rummaging around in here! _I glare at the one eye man "my head leave it alone and do your work" "b-but Marcy I can't help it!" the incubus whines I groan in response "we can go out tomorrow now SHOO! I must shower!" I yell jumping from the bed and running to one of the duffle bags at the other end of the room and look through finding my clothes, I slump it on my shoulder.

I watch Gray push Nightmare from the room and sigh, "hey where's the shower in this place?" I ask the golden eyed man "through that door in front of you, you have your own" I smile and nod opening the door "thanks" I reply walking into the door and close the door pressing my back against it, I sigh deeply and pat my sides expecting to find my cardigan pockets but I don't! I look down at my self seeing I'm in a large blue shirt that came to my mid-thigh. "No, no, no, no they can't be gone!" I yell dropping to my knees to rummage through the duffle bag throwing clothes left and right till the bag is empty, "w-where….where are my god damn pills!" I scream in a panic shaking against the door, "t-they're not r-real…" I whimper hugging my self.


	5. Wanting to Remember

**Collide**

* * *

Summary: The time has come for Marcy to return to wonderland, but there is just one problem, she doesn't want to go let alone remember the time she spent there. For 5 years of her life she has suppressed Nightmare's connection and memories of wonderland, but when a connection is finally made, will wonderland heal her? Or just break her?

* * *

Review replies:

Angel Protectress: Yes it is sad, but things start to look up in the future i promise ^_^

Quiet Harmony-chan: Hey, Hey calm down don't make Marcy, Lucas and Alicia orphans just yet...but don't worry all will be revealed as to WHY she did what she did to Marcy, i swear!

BlueshineMoon: Don't worry she will remember, but it will take time, and made even a dash of Joker ^.^

* * *

{Nightmare}

I pout heavily stamping the papers from the pile, I had only gotten half a pile done within 3 hours and Gray was bringing more papers with each hour, it was tiring me out! Though to be fair it was keeping me away from an angry Marcy, her thoughts of what she would do to whoever had taken her pills was terrifying, I was thankful to Gray for locking my office door from the outside, for once it was keeping me safe or so I hoped.

"GRR NIGHTMARE OPEN THIS DOOR!" The foreigner roars behind the door banging and kicking violently, I shake my head backing open to the wall, "n-no" I stutter. _You b****** give me my pills! _Her thoughts were vile mouthed and threatening towards me so much that I hide in the stationary cupboard. This feeling of hidden in a small place curled up, it reminded me of the times I would hide from Gray when he was an assassin or when Alice was angry, though I would much prefer Alice right now to Marcy as I'm fearing for my life.

I hiccup as I hear the double doors get kicked out, I peep through the door crack of the cupboard "Nightmare you worm!" the bond screams pushing all the papers off my desk – Gray will not be happy great.

…

{Marceline}

- 10 minutes earlier -

I pull my black tights up carefully so not to ladder them, out of all the clothes Ace had packed for me I only found 5 adequate outfits out of the 20 whoreish outfits packed, damn pervy knight when I see him again – oh that' right we fell in that pond, right? Gray never saved him so he properly drowned.

_Huh? I should feel grief right now because someone died, but when people die back in my world unless they're someone who I do fully chair for, I don't really care if they die I guess that's why I was called a freak in school a lot and a horrible child by some of my relatives, but at the end of the day if some random guy dies why should I care I didn't know him, right? That's how I should feel right? _I look down at the floor judging how I should feel right now about the knight's 'death', "well if the water hadn't have killed him I sure would have" I say pulling my denim shorts up then black tank over my head.

***Knock! Knock!***

I turn my head to the door for a moment just before sitting back on the bed to pull on my back boots, "come in" I respond to the knocker. Gray walks in carrying a silver with a steaming bowel and cup, he smiles warmly at me placing the tray on the small round table in the room, "I thought you might be hungry so I cooked you some pasta bake and some coffee" I smile inhale in the rick smell of coffee as I skip to the table, my stomach drops and my appetite goes as I lay eyes on the pasta – reddish grey mush with a white skin on top in a bowel. I pick the fork up and poke the 'food', I flinch back as I see it wobble and for a second I swear it had moved "i-it moved…" I hide behind Gray holding my fork out like a sword, I blink in confusion seeing a depressed Gray "he-hey Gray is something up?" I ask stepping to the side "I apologize Marcy but I seriously lack in cooking skills" the tall golden eyed man admits with a dark cloud hanging over his head, I giggle awkwardly and stare back at the pasta.

I sigh placing the hand on my forward "Gray it's fine really though I won't eat this because of the fear of my life.." Gray curls up on the floor moaning, I kneel down to the whimpering man patting his shoulder "but it's the thought that counts right, so thanks for thinking of my wellbeing" I say smiling to him as he lifts his head to me with a small hopeful smile "well if the food isn't to your liking then at least try the coffee, it's lord Nightmare's favourite" I look up at the cup with a raised brow, "yeah you don't say" I stand and walk to the table and poke my bottom lip staring at the cup. _I'm scared to try it…but if Nightmare likes it. _I place the fork down and take the cup smelling the coffee again, "well it smells good" I whisper bringing the cup closer to my lips, I tip the cup letting the brown strong liquid slip in.

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates the taste was amazing! So rich and flavourful! "Gray this-this Coffee is amazing!" I yell gripping the man's coat sleeve, the golden eyed man smiles sweetly at me and bows to then turn and leave "h-hey wait Gray!" I call placing the up down on the table, "have you seen an orange bottle of pills, it's just I need them it's for my health" his golden lizard like eyes blink at me then he smiles, "well Lord Nightmare did go through your bag when it landed here so he might have them or at least know where they are, I could ask him if you like?" I shake my head "no it's fine I need to speak with him anyway" I reply going out the door myself.

…

- Present -

I knock the stack of papers off the desk and growl looking for the bottle on table, I don't see it so I knock more stuff off and look. "Nightmare! Where did you put them…." I whimper leaning on the desk shaking, the silver haired man steps from the cupboard to my right "I took them away for a reason Marcy for your own good and wellbeing, I want you to remember us and the time you spent here" he explains stepping beside the desk, my vision starts to go hazy with forming tears and I find myself unable to talk so I think. _You don't understand, I want to remember I really do it's just….I'm just scared to. I'm scared to remember the time I spent here to remember everything and to then wake up in that asylum, and it all turned out to be a dream and that I never left that place, the pills help keep reality in check. _

My fists shake as tears land on them, "Marcy…" Nightmare places hand over my right tear covered fist, "This is real Marceline, everything you see, hear and feel now is real" the tower's master says holding my tearful face in his cold hands, "h-help me" I whisper as I sneakily snake my hand towards the one eyed ones pocket but before I could get into someone grabs my wrist, I struggle to get it free from the death grip I look up at Gray and whimper at his cold gaze at me, "you have disturbed my master from his work and now you're trying to rob him for a bottle of pills that are subscribed only to mental patients" the golden eyed man holds the bottle up to me I glare and go to reach for the pills but Gray holds them higher and squeezes my wrist making me yelp slightly.

"Gray let her go now!" Nightmare orders the taller man, "but Lord Nig-" "Let her go!" the haired man orders loudly , but just as Gray is about to follow the order a sword dives between us and Gray lets me go and gives me a small shove out of the way, "Hello mister Lizard!" I wince opening my eyes rubbing my butt, "Oh Marcy you're alive!" I glare at the knight who holds a goofy grin. I growl and stand up "of course I'm alive no thanks to you kidnapping me!" I yell taking a pillow from the clover shaped couch and throw it at his face, the goofy b****** lets the cushion hit him in the face just so he can laugh. "Hey Marcy aren't these what you want?" Ace holds up the Orange bottle I nod franticly and the knight tosses the pills to me "I have no idea what those little tablets do, but if they make you forget then they're just like booze then ahahaha!" my brow twitches as I start unscrew the top but Nightmare runs to me and pins me to the ground placing a hand over my eyes, "I'm sorry Marcy I didn't want to have to do this, but you can't take these pills you need to remember" he whispers in my ear softly, I shake feeling pressure in the back of my head "please don't…" I whimper with tears slipping from under the pale man's hand, I flinch at the sound of clashing blades in the background, but I struggle as the sound begins to fade into the sound, the sight, the smell and the feel of a memory I had forgotten – meeting Peter.

…

{Wonderland – Clover tower: Nightmare's Office}

Ace swings his sword at Gray who blocks the knight's blade with his daggers, with every strike the lizard peeps at his master saddled upon the foreigner with his hand over her eyes that seeped tears, "Marcy!" the golden eyed man turns to the door still blocking Ace's sword, "Boris how did you get here, has the move happened?!" the lizard asks with a panicked tone of voice, "no you idiot I used my doors!" the cat eared man yells pulling out his gun to aim at the caterpillar whose eye was closed as he forced the memories one by one back into the woman's mind. "AHHHHH! STOP!" the foreigner screams as more memories are pulled from the haze created by the pills but cause purse in her skull making blood begin to fall form her left nostril, "Get off of her!" Boris screams pulling the trigger but the lizards jumps in front diverting the bullet to a wall lamp, as this happens Ace steps forward and raises his sword to Nightmare, Gray throws a dagger at his master's jacket collar sending him back and another dagger at Ace's face so the knight which he blocked with his sword.

Marcy pushes herself up to the wall and wipes her bloody nose, only to spread a red stain across her face, her head pounded furiously causing her to whimper and hold it tightly and she stood and stumbled from the fighting men, to leans on a window to struggle to open it but manages while also slightly tipping out herself but regains her balance. In order to manage the sudden flow of memories she takes one pill from the bottle and stare at it, "Marcy please don't take it" Nightmare call struggling to unpin himself from the wall, the blond foreigner stares at the pill between her slender fingers "but….but if I don't…." still disorientated she can't find her words or balance and wobbles letting the pill fall out the window she gasps watching it fall as another memory comes back.

"_You know why you're really in wonderland right, Marcy?"_

" 'cause Peter brought me here and because I wanted to come here!" Marcy says aloud staring at the remaining pills

"_How naïve. Well you are still a child. But that's not it"_

"_You are here because Peter was sad about me leaving Wonderland! He went to the outside world to find a replacement for me but it's hard to find an exact copy of some. But instead of bringing back another 'me', he brought back a little girl! Someone who doesn't even understood Wonderland, someone who is too young to take participation in the game, and will have to grow up first! But of course the role holders all love you because you're an outsider, not 'cause she's cute or a child, but an outsider like me!_

"Stop it!" The blond screams getting the guys to stop fighting, "so what is Peter went to find another 'you'? So what! It explains why he confused…." The foreigner stops talking breathing heavily gripping the window stile.

_"Don't! YOU'RE the reason why I'm like this! You could have left me alone in the garden that Sunday afternoon, and I wouldn't have experienced this pain AGAIN! Everyone here, the people that I've grown to like...and care about...they've started to forget about me and notice HER! A little girl whose purpose in Wonderland is to be my REPLACEMENT!" _

"I'm not her replacement" Marceline states pouring the pills out the window, she drops the bottle on the office floor and rubs her eyes then goes to Nightmare and yanks the dagger from his jacket, "I don't want to forget anymore" she says to the incubus as he dusts himself off "help me remember….please" the foreigner asks shaking nervously, without answering Nightmare tugs the girl into a comforting hug and gently pats her back as she sobs loudly into his shoulder screaming she is 'sorry' over and over.

"Hush it's not your fault" the incubus whispers softly into the broken down girl's ear, the three man stop their spar as Nightmare picks Marcy up bridal style and carried her away to her current room, meanwhile Gray picks up the papers and starts to place the room back in order, Ace sits on the couch with his feet propped up against the coffee table with his hands behind his head, and Boris just stands there eyeing Gray and Ace with his ears perked high and tail swaying.

…

It had been an hour since Marcy had calmed down and once she had, Gray had dragged Nightmare back to his office to do work and Boris took the incubus's place in cradling the girl. "Hey Marcy do you wanna go out somewhere?" the blond raises her brow looking up at the cat man while still thumbing his ear which she had been doing for several minutes now. "Where to? I don't know much about Clover and stuff about Heart if still blurry, is there fun places here?" the foreigner asks sitting up and crossing her legs, the cat eared teen smiles his signature grin, "well of course there's a beach, arcade, pool, cinema, theatre, a big mall and lots of food stores" Boris licks his lips at the thought of food, as food crosses the blonde's mind her stomach grumbles making her face turn red. "S-Sorry I haven't eaten since I've been here…" she explains gripping her rippling stomach, Boris chuckles at her and shakes his head "Come on lets go out and eat then" the cat suggests jumping from the bed.

"Out to the town sounds like fun!" Ace cheers happily with his hands on his hips, the Cheshire cat glares "fat chance Knight!" he yells, "Oh come on Kitty cat…" the knight starts ruffling the teen cat's head he then proceeds to hold his hand out to Marcy with a gracious smile, "Plus a knight always protects his princess" the blond hesitates but still she lets her petite hand slip into the knight's, with a gently and faint tug the foreigner is pulled her feet. But the charming atmosphere is suddenly broken by a slap of the blonde's hand across the dopy knight's face, "How dare you! How dare to expect me to treat you like my protector, my saviour when you kidnapped me, before I could eat my PIES!" she wipes as the memory of the cooking chicken pot pies passes through her mind, "my pies, Wilson's pies the miracle of all pies" she wipes her eyes and shakes her head returning to her angry glare.

"So NO you cannot come with us till I have forgiven you, which will not come by any time soon buddy!" Marcy yells getting up close to Ace, "you're pretty now you know" the knight comments with a care free smirk on his face, Marcy keeps her angry glare "I KNOW!" she replies. Boris leans in to stare at Marcy's features and nods "he's right you have gotten really pretty" the blond nods "thank you" she replies and turns on the balls of her heels to march to the bathroom to clean herself up.


	6. Frantic Day at the Tower (rewrite)

Collide

* * *

A/N: Okay i am really Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys, really! I've been busy with kicking off my new Kuroshituji Fanfic : OBE.

Also i edited this chapter and took out the Ace shower scene, i think i shall save that for when i split the story up and focus on Ace's route so yeah.

* * *

Review Replies: Thank you all for the Support!

Angel Protectress; Yes I'm clad i had her throw the pills away, i was thinking about maybe havin her keep them and she has a whole relapse thing, but i went with this instead :D

Quiet Harmony-chan: Well coming up with that line wasn't particully hard, i just remembered that Ace loves to.

BlueshineMoon: Yep Marcy has to remember sooner or later, or she'll get her head chopped off by an angry Vivaldi o-o

Sojosi88: AW Thank you 1# Fan i'm glad you liked this story and my previous one! Thank you! And i'm glad you liked my writing style too! Thank you for the support!

And in French: AW Merci # 1 Fan Je suis heureux que vous avez aimé cette histoire et mon précédent! Merci! Et je suis heureux que vous ayez aimé mon style d'écriture trop! Merci pour le soutien! (sorry i google translated it)

* * *

{Wonderland – Clover shopping mall}

Marceline walks with three shopping bags in her right hand with a drink in her left, she sucks on the straw as her and Boris who also holds bags, walk together through the mall plaza. "I have to be honest this mall is better than I excepted" the blond states stopping to look round all the shops not fazed the slightest by the faceless people, "yeah that's good, Ace told me you were some high class rich little girl" snickers the cat man and goes back to eating his cookie mouse on a stick. "Yes I'm high class and have money back home and I enjoy the life, but here I'm just a regular Joe, my company is at home not here and in this current time for once in my life I am broke, it's the worst feeling in the world" mops the foreigner with a cloud hanging over her head, Boris attempts to calm her down "hey Marcy it's okay I don't mind buying you stuff, plus if you ask I'm sure Nightmare will give a job at the tower, Alice worked wherever she stayed so-" "I am not Alice!" snaps the blond glaring fiery flames at the cat eared man.

Boris givers and nod, "I-I know Marcy, I'm just saying you could do it to" Marcy sighs and takes a sip of her drink, "if I work I will stay in one place, though when this 'move' happens I understand I will have to move to heart so I would have to choose a new employer than" she explains breaking off a foot from Boris's cookie mouse, the cat role holder smirks at this wrapping his arms round the blond foreigner's waist and eats the mouse foot from her fingers "I work at the amusement park and I'd like working with you ~ purr" he purrs pushing his head into the crook of Marcy's neck making her shudder and blush. "w-well I don't know where I'd work, once I have learnt each the territories I guess I can determine where to work" she explains as Boris pulls away from her neck but keeps her waist in his hold.

"Boris!" The Cheshire cat's tail and ear perk up at the sound of Gray's voice, "G-Gray?" Marcy question gripping to Boris's shirt still quite nervous round the lizard. "So want does the lizard want eh?" the cat asks swaying his tail back and forth, "I was just checking up on you, you two have been gone for some time Lord Nightmare had gotten worried, and also doing some extra shopping for dinner tonight" the tall older man explains with deep frown "we're fine just doing some shopping" the cat explains looping an arm round the blonde's waist and holds her close and tight, "so what are you making, or should I say destroying for dinner" Boris snickers at his comment and the scowl he was getting from Gray, and it only grew stronger when the Cheshire cat nuzzles his face into Marcy's neck making her blush return.

"S-Salmon" the lizard replies clenching the brown paper bag in his arm, "G-Gray if you don't mind I'd like to make dinner tonight, it's just….um not to be rude but your cooking scares me" the foreigner stutters avoiding eye contact, "oh yes sure I don't mind" the blond frown seeing how depressed the topaz eyed man had become "I'll leave you two to finish your shopping then good day" Gray bows then walks past the two to continue his own shopping.

* * *

{Marcy}

I frown deeply watching Gray walk away with a sloped down head, "Oh do you think I upset him?" I ask in a wavering tone "who Lizard nah he'll be fine, the line of work he used to be in I can only imagine he went through worse" I raise my brow at Boris's reply, but before I could question it the cat man shoves a piece of his cookie mouse into my mouth "best not to ask questions about that man's past Marcy, I don't want you to get yourself wormed into his affairs an try to change him like Ali-" a dark aura surrounds me as I tower Boris with a demon's glare of death, "I. AM. NOT. ALICE!" I scream in his face, he quivers and nods. I sigh deeply calming down a bit "s-s-sorry it's just a force of habit Marcy…promise" Boris apologizes still cowering from me, I whine slightly and pet the pink haired man's head gently earning myself purrs from him, and him nuzzling against my face making me blush and smile, "now can we go back to clothes shopping I still need proper pjs and underwear?" I ask with a sweet smile at the cheeky smirking cat man. "Sure lets go and pick you out some panties!" he cheers taking my hand and yanking me along, "Hey you are not picking out my underwear!" I yell only getting a laugh form him.

* * *

I slide a coat hanger into the new dress I had gotten while I was out with Boris, I add it to my closest with all the other new clothes I got today – which was a lot. Boris had paid for the majority of it but he told me foreigner's money was worth a lot in this world, so in the more expensive stores I used my own; a pound coin they thought it was real gold and didn't listen no matter how many times I told, though the cat did say it wouldn't matter if it was gold or not because it's foreigner money it's worth more than silver here.

"There all done!" I chirp happy with my wardrobe lay out, I jump slightly hearing someone scuffle into the room "Marcy you didn't get me a souvenir" Nightmare moans gripping my shoulders tightly with a sad look in his eye, I raise my brow "yes I did" I reply making the one eyed man smile with joy as I pull up a chocolate basket, "here to say thanks for helping me with my memory problem" I smile letting him taking the clear plastic wrapped gift basket out my grasp, "CHOCOLATE!" Nightmare cheers like a 5 year old floating around in a circle while hugging the basket making me giggle, _he's just like a little kid, if I didn't know Nightmare was the master of the tower, I would generally think it was Gray. _

"That is rude Marcy!" Nightmare scolds getting in my face with a scolding finger waving in it, I glare at the childish man "hey don't go reading my mind then! What I think is MY business not yours!" I scold crossing my arms, Nightmare pouts "then you shouldn't think such mean stuff about me, just like Ali-" I quickly stomp on the silver haired man's foot hard making him yelp and grab his collar, "I am not Alice Nightmare!" I growl. I then whimper and fall back on the chair against the wall, I begin to stir my hot chocolate Gray had brought me, "really why does everyone compare me to her, we're nothing alike for one my hair is better, my skin too" I say smugly, "eh? You remember Alice?" Nightmare asks sitting down in the chair opposite me, "of course I do her disgusting taste in shoes how could I not remember HER, I mean how can you compare me to that my breasts are bigger and a more appealing shape" I add feeling my boobs up making the man opposite me blush and hack come blood up, "Jesus! Are you okay?" I ask grabbing the cough man and dragging him to the bathroom so he can hack over the sink, I take a cloth and run the water in the sink, damp the cloth and begin to clean Nightmare's face.

"Nightmare are you okay?" I asked really worried for the man, he smiles at me and nods I sigh in relief finishing clean his face off and my sink, "you scared me don't do that" I whisper placing my hand softly on his shirt to be over his clock, I close my eyes and just feel each shaky and unstable tick his clock takes, I frown and lean in to place my ear over his clock to listen to his sick clock. _Alice hurt a lot of people while she was here, I wonder if their clocks sound like this too?_ I bite my lip clenching my eyes shut not liking this sound it was scary. "I wouldn't know if all the clocks sound like this, but I know most of them are broken because of her and you started to help them heal when you first arrived Marcy, the Hatter's and Peter are an example that" I back away from the man's chest blushing, "even Boris's clock is healing thanks to you" I lower my head, "how can I have such an effect on people here, don't they know they will just get hurt all over again when I leave. I don't want to do that, I don't want to hurt the people I care about" I whisper nearly on the prink of tears till a hand is placed over my own, "than stay Marcy" I look up at Nightmare with a hurt but also confused looked "stay and no one gets hurt, not me, not Peter and not you" I step back from the tower master with a conflicted glaze, "how can you expect me to make a choice like that?!" I yell at Nightmare then growl "you want me to stay here but I've just arrived and memories I've lost are only just coming back and it's too early for me to even make a decision like that, but I know if I go all the people I helped heal while I was here as a child would just be hurt all over again, but if I choose to stay here then my family and my life will be left behind and I can't live with either of those guilts, so how do expect me to make a choice like that so early?!" I yell and turn on the balls of my feet storming out the room.

I get a good half a feet form my room then notice the Nightmare's blood covering my hand, "ew ew ew gross!" I cry clamping my eyes shut with disgust and run to the nearest room to me and straight to its bathroom. I open my eyes to turn the hot tap on then grabbing the soap I super scrub my hands, "urg that damn mind reader getting his mouth blood everywhere! EW It's under my nails!" I scrub harder and harder till I'm left with nothing more than a pebble of soap but I sigh in relief has the blood was off me, but on the down side I had scrubded my skin red raw and it HURT!

But this is smile at my now clean hands and on the balls of my feet to leave but I then freeze and my pupils dilate from the sound of running water and a shower door being slide open. "Huh Marcy what you doing in my bathroom" I slowly crack my head round like a robot and with a huge red blush round my face I stare in shock at a naked, wet –

"ACE!" I yelp jumping back so my back hits the way, my body gets hotter from the well-built nude knight that walks to me with a pleased grin. "You came to play with me in the shower didn't you?" he says kneeling forward to get in my face, I shake my head franticly trying to avoid gazing at his down stairs area "n-n-no Ace I came to wash my hands and that's it, and look! All clean!" I cheer holding my hands up. I notice the knight still holds his goofy grin that I was finding very evil at this moment in time, "you cheeky girl well come on then!" he cheers grabbing my wrist and tugs me across the tiled floor "N-no Ace that's not – LOOK IT'S ALICE!" I yelp pointing to the far corner of the bathroom and sure enough the knight releases my wrist to look for Alice, so I take that chance to run out the room and down the hall.

* * *

I lean over to lean on my knees and huff greatly only causing my chest more pain, "what…the…hell…is…wrong….with….this guys!" I gasp sitting on a sit below a window, I pull my left knee up to my chest and lean my forehead on it "what is wrong with everyone here? Why do they all want me to stay?" I ask myself as I mumble into my knee.

"Marcy?" my ears twitch and I lift my head at the topaz eyed man, I raise my brow see he had Nightmare tied up with rope dragging behind him "um Gray was is?" I ask pointing to struggling incubus, Gray sighs "Lord Nightmare has much work to complete so I usually find myself chasing him round the tower and bring him back to his office" the navy haired man answer, I giggle and stand to then lean by Nightmare and take his gag off.

"Marcy please you've got to help me!" the incubus scream with tears flooding from his eye, I smile and poke his nose playfully "no" I simply answer only making him cry more and say I was a meanie, "Nightmare I said we would go out shopping tomorrow right?" I ask with my finger still poked to his nose, the incubus nods slightly "well if you finish ALL the work needs you to do today then I will spend the WHOLE day with you tomorrow; that's from the moment a awake to Midnight okay" I offer with a bright yet somewhat evil grin, Nightmare looks back and forth between me and Gray "Gray return me to my office….But COCO!" the navy haired man sighs "coco after sir" he replies and starts dragging the tower master again after I pull his gag back on.

I decide to follow the pair to the master's office, the servant pops his master on his seat then uses the rope to tie the incubus's waist and torso to the chair so his arms are free, "there now finish your work lord Nightmare" Gray orders leaving the room and locking it so his master cannot escape. "Oh Marceline do you need Lord Nightmare for something?" the navy haired man asks me, I smile and shake my head "Nope I was just wondering where the kitchen was so I could make a start on dinner, that's all" I frown seeing him drop his drop like he did at the mall "of course this way" I skip along following behind the tall man, in silence.

We soon end our quiet and awkward walk and get to the kitchen, my eyes light up at the kitchen; it was white and gold with green clover patterns everywhere. "okay I'll leave to now" Gray turns to eave but I quickly grab his jacket sleeve "wait! Gray I don't know where everything is" I yelp worriedly, he turns to face me with a frown "well I'll show you about" I smile and release his arm letting him walk me through the kitchen.

* * *

Happy with knowing where everything is I start taking out baking trays and pots, "well now you know where everything is-" "do you want to help?" I ask the man getting a confused look from him "well it's going to take a while to do dinner myself so some help would be nice, you could chop the vegetables and start making the broth for the salmon for me?" I ask holding out a pack of new potatoes and cherry tomatoes, "but I thought you said my cooking scared you?" I frown and nod. "Yes it does but I'm sure with some guidance we can make a cracking meal together!" I chirp holding out the veggies further to Gray, who smiles and take them from my hand.

* * *

"She's been in Wonderland for about a day now and no one has told her about the Medicine of heart" the black dressed warden says leaning back in his office chair and spinning a golden key round his finger, "well Joker it would actually be in this; Medicine of Clover" corrects a clown, "oh shut it Joker! It means she hasn't drank it which against the rules!" the warden yells standing on his feet and slamming the key down on the table.

The clown smirks and nods "yes it is. As we role holders have rules to follow so do the foreigners, when a foreigner enters Wonderland they must join the game, and as Joker you and I must enforce these rules and give out the required punishments" the warden smirks at his other half and licks his lips, "which means she's coming back to us" the warden states followed but a victorious laugh that soon turned into a dark evil cackle.


End file.
